1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable safety syringe designed to prevent syringe handlers from being pricked by a needle by covering the needle with a needle shield.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disposable safety syringes are widely used due to the concerns that infectious diseases such as hepatitis and AIDS virus may be transmitted to a third party via needles of used syringes. However, the needles should be handled with much care before and after use because they are very sharp.
In particular, blood-stained needles may cause infections or injuries to medical practitioners such as doctors and nurses, or a third party who are pricked by the needles due to careless handling.
Thus, it is required that a safety syringe that is used single-time and disposable safely. That is, it is required that the safety syringe is designed to prevent sharp needles from causing injuries to medical practitioners or a third party by covering the needles with needle shields.
The prior art inventions of the same inventor as that of this invention are Korea Utility Model Registration Nos. 254002 entitled “Disposable safety syringe,” 195390 entitled “Safety syringe,” and 166124 entitled “Safety syringe,” and 245065 entitled “Disposable safety syringe.”